


The Price of Love

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Series: Only I can See the Flowers [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Series: Only I can See the Flowers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011648





	The Price of Love

He looked at her, with fire in her eyes and her hair flying in the wind, and he knew. This complex, stubborn, fiery beauty was the love of his life. And that terrified him. She could walk into a room and steal his breath. The only thing more incredible than her smile is when she smiled at him. Or when she was having a bad day and he made her smile which would make him smile as he knew that he was the one that made her happy. She stole his heart and refused to give it back. He didn’t care what his parents would think, he wanted her. Doubt crept in. He didn’t want to be the reason she cried and he knew if he pursued her then it would end in tears. They would never work and he would rather suffer for eternity then break her heart.

It reminded him of a quote by Freud. “Human beings are funny. They long to be with the person they love but refuse to admit openly. Some are afraid to show even the slightest sign of affection because of fear. Fear that their feelings may not be recognized or even worst, returned. But one thing that puzzles me the most is their conscious effort to be connected with the object of their affection even if it kills them slowly within.”

And so he made himself a promise, to love from afar, to make sure she was happy but to never be in her life. It would be the best way to protect her. Protect her from his demons, from his parents, from himself. He would be miserable. He would go through life wondering if she was happy but such is the price of love.


End file.
